Big Brother 5 (U.S.)
| image = | seasonrun = | numberofhouseguests = 16 | winner = Bruce Fischer | runnersup = Ethan Grain | castphoto= | returnees = Jared Jackson (BB6) Peaches Westfall (BB6) Bree McKinley (BB7) Bruce Fischer (BB7) | video= | previousseason = Big Brother 4 (U.S.) | nextseason = Big Brother 6 (U.S.) | season = 5 | version = United States | host = Julie Chen | prizemoney = $500,000 | numberofdays = 77 }} is the 5th season of the broadcast edition of Big Brother (U.S.) and the 5th season overall. Twists * Vanilla: No major twist occurred this season. * 'Double Eviction -' On Week 4, a double eviction took place, meaning a whole week of gameplay would happen in less than an hour. * 'Triple Eviction -' On Week 9, a triple eviction took place, meaning a whole week of gameplay would happen in less than an hour. HouseGuests Voting History Game History Week 1 The houseguests entered the house to a vanilla game. It was back to basics and no major twists were in play. The 8 men immediately got together and decided to make an alliance. Peaches, Bree, Amber and Kimberly also got together and made a women's alliance. It was Peaches who won HOH and she decided to target a house pariah, Mia. She chose to nominate her with Sidney as a pawn. In the POV competition, Peaches was victorious again and chose to keep her nominations in place. Mia was evicted 13-0. Week 2 Following Mia's eviction, Ethan won HOH. They men saw Sidney as their biggest threat. They felt like they had all of the other girls either targeting one another or in their corner. He nominated Sidney with Mina as a pawn. Bruce won POV and kept the nominations the same. Mina then caused some drama when Nicole outed her for faking her story. Despite this, Sidney was evicted 11-1. Week 3 Following Sidney's eviction, Peaches won her second HOH competition. She decided to target Nicole and Mina for the drama they caused the previous week. However, her closest ally Bree was very against this move. She thought the guys were working together and encouraged Peaches to get out Jared instead. Peaches didn't listen and nominated Nicole and Mina for eviction. She also won POV, discarding it. Mina was evicted 11-0. Week 4 Round 1 Following Mina's eviction, Bruce won HOH. He decided not to make any waves and simply target Nicole with Amber as a pawn. Peaches won POV and in spite of Nicole, kept the nominations the same. Nicole was then evicted 10-0, despite Bree trying to save her from being evicted. Julie then announced that it was a Double Eviction and a whole week of Big Brother would be played in an hour. Round 2 Following Nicole's eviction, Peaches won yet another HOH competition. Bree was very excited until Peaches revealed that she was nominating Amber and Ethan to split up the showmance. Bree pleaded with her not to nominate Amber, stating that the guys would vote her off. Peaches did not listen to Bree and chose to stick to her nominations of Amber and Ethan. Peaches then won POV and kept her nominations the same. The house then blindsided Peaches and sent Amber packing 7-2. Week 5 Following Amber's eviction, Bryan won his first HOH. He knew of the three remaining girls that Peaches was the biggest threat. He nominated Bree and Kimberly as pawns with a plan to backdoor Peaches. Kimberly then surprised everyone by winning POV and saving herself. Peaches was named as the replacement nominee and despite Kimberly's efforts to save her, the house voted to evict Peaches by a 7-1 vote. Week 6 Following Peaches' eviction, Sammy won HOH. He decided to stick with the guys and nominate the last two girls, Bree and Kimberly. Owen won POV and chose to keep the nominations in place. The guys went back and forth on the decision with Bruce defending Bree and Jonathon defending Kimberly. However in the end, Kimberly proving she can win comps was her final nail in the coffin and she was evicted 6-1. Week 7 Following Kimberly's eviction, Bree shocked everybody and won HOH. The guys were all very paranoid about what to do because she was the only person left not in the alliance. She chose to target Jared with Jonathan as a pawn. Her plans were foiled when Jared won POV but she decided to backdoor Owen instead. In a tight 3-3 vote, Bree broke the tie to evict Owen from the house. Week 8 Following Owen's eviction, Jared won HOH. He really wanted Bree out badly. He nominated her with Divine as a pawn. Bree had managed to pull over Sammy and Divine to her side previously so this led to Divine and Sammy being excluded from conversations with the guys. Bree won the POV and saved herself from eviction. Jared then named Sammy as the replacement and in another close vote, Sammy was evicted 3-2. Week 9 Round 1 Following Sammy's eviction, Bryan won another HOH and had his eyes set on Divine. He figured Divine would be mad about being removed from the alliance so he chose to target him over Bree. He nominated Bree and Divine for eviction. Ethan then won POV and kept the nominations the same. In a 3-1 vote, Divine was evicted. Julie then announced that it was a triple eviction. Round 2 Following Divine's eviction, Bree won her second HOH competition when she needed it most. She chose to nominate Bryan and Jared as her targets with Ethan as a pawn. Bree continued her winning spree and won POV. She kept her nominations the same. Bryan and Jared were then evicted when both Bruce and Jonathan voted to save Ethan. Week 10 Round 1 Following Bryan and Jared's evictions, Ethan won HOH. He decided to nominate Bree and Bruce for eviction with Bree as his target. Jonathan won POV and kept the nominations the same. With his sole vote to evict, Jonathan chose to evict Bree for once and for all. Round 2 Following Bree's eviction, Jonathan won the first part of the Final HOH. Unfortunately for him, Bruce then won the rest of the parts being crowned the Final HOH. He chose to evict Jonathan and take Ethan to the Final 2. Finale The Jury Trivia Category:Seasons Category:USA Seasons